Noah's Ark Circus: Joker's Diary
by CERCUS
Summary: Joker's Diary Entry's from the Noah's Ark Circus.
1. Entry one

**JOKER's DIARY ENTRY 1:**

* * *

OK... Today the nosh ark circes started late tonight and I went 2 call up lucky audeance assistance, when this tall man in a black tailcoat came WALTZING DOWN and I was gona give him directon on wat 2 do... but u know wat he did? HE WALKT past. HE WALKT PASTED ME... TO THE TIGER! ... WHAT TO HECK?

I am sure that even not just in my thoughts, but he is crazy... this man is crazy. He got a deserved it too, because betsy or whatever the tiger names are called, bit him right on the head! Unfortunately tho for me and everybody ... he did not die. I guess this is one fuck miracle god damn it! Gomem, i sowre... my dad told me not to do that but it comes out and i don't have an eraser.

So afterword, we took this stupid guy to come down to this tiny tent (we have so much tent) to get to a doctor and we have a doctor. Whon I lost my arm, he gave me a new one and I wanted a cool skeleton arm hand! (spooky scary skeleton! LOL I luv that song)

He was gone to treat this guy but he didn't even need some... god, what is he? A demon? Lol jk demon dont even exist and neithar does a shimigabi. Jeez. I have 2 stop writing now though becus this is actual happen right now and they are looking at me becuz Im standing and writng everyone im not trying 2 be rude... cya

_- Jokers_


	2. Entry two

**JOKER's DIARY ENTRY 2:**

* * *

_I think that i should start to rite me __diardies__ with a dear __dardie__... sorry i meant a dairy._  
_forgot last time so here we go!_

Dear Dietary theegs,  
Yesterday i wrote about that black tailcoated shitbutt and how betty took a bit of his head... but he is not even not NOT DEAD. Well, after that inconent, i told the guy 'bout me and everyones proplems cuz we are all have problems. Like how the erm is fucked and i had to get a skeletol and how big beastt lost a leg AND a boobie... (one of them is fucking fake) and he didn't even cry but i bet inside... he was cry.

suddenly he was grabbing hold of a leg. the leg was of beastt! he asked something like "what the FUCK is the HALL MAKR?!" idk he was rly noiz y  
this made the big boodie lady get so agry that she tried to punch the gentlemen with her Prometheus leg. he screamed and was scared! he should be! and then he climbed up high because he was scared. We found him an hour later on a rope up high in the same tent. Then, daggies was angry because he is in love with his siste and the tailcet man touched hos siste without a permission slip. (daggies siste is um big beastt incase u are dumb)

SO DAGGIES THREW BOARDS AT KNIVES EVERYWHERE. but something amazing happened...  
and i'll tell u in very short on next dairy entry becaus i have to have brekafast now. everyone gonna have mcdonalds! Cya

_- Jokers_


	3. Entry three

**JOKER's DIARY ENTRY 3:**

* * *

Dear Diary,  
The MACCAS was great! (That means McDonalds in Australianese) the whole circes gang actually went with me 2 the breastraunts and ordered lots of food. I had a happy-meal with a boys toy. The toy was a figurine of Elsa from Frozen... shes hot. hahhaa i mean COLD! ;)  
In the playground it was about to close even though it is just day time and we complained even titan hard man went and he cried becuz he just luvs a good playground, u know? So they let us play an extra hour in the ballpit!

i degres, though... becus i have to tell you about that amazing thing that happened remeber?!  
Daggie threw the thigs everywhere and while the black tailycots man was balancening expertedly on the rope high above in the tent, he CAUGHT THEM with his FEGOS... like WOAH! That was sum amazing talnets my fiend! - So I came up with a brilliant idea... the sort of idea only brialent people like joker (me) can cum up with...

_this guy should join the cirbus._

IKR?! He agreed too! I also founded out that he is a BUTLER? LIKE HOLY FRICKLE FMOCKS... LOL?  
but that is not all... he said that he wan introdoceu anothr person. I am definite excited that is for definite sure, man. I wonda who is? I HOPE that it is some really smokin hot biiiig boodied lady... with bigger upper boodies than even big beastt has to offer. I'm actually goign to meet him this afternoon! in like... 2 and a half hours. ill rite about my expierences.

So anyhow we have to go to practice for the circus tonigh 2 and geb retty 4 introducing... busy bees. SO i have to go now becous i am busy lol  
im a busy man  
omg  
ok cya

_- Jokers_


	4. Entry four

JOKER's DIARY ENTRY 4:

* * *

Uh ...  
Well it wasn't a big boodie lady.  
Last time I checked that is not a big boodie lady. god doesnt love me. i wan cry but its ok.

Dear Die Rei,  
the butler tailcotted guy brught his significant othr to the noshes circus so we can be introduce, and whilesd it was not who i had high hoping it of being, it is ok becos thei ar still a coopie patootie! it is a small kawaii boy and he is adroble. I wan pinch his chooks. he sed that his name is fibbian... or sometheng like that aneywey lol.

HOWEVER! like i sed to finbian, being kawaii isn't enuf 2 get u inside a circus! YOU NEED to have TALENTS. I was sure finnos had talnet, I just needid to make sure. we maked him try out sum special talnets that is like us at nosh-ark cercus have and if he was guud at any than we will let him inside and he will becum a member. like a famile! sounds fair? yes. it does, lol, u go joker! thanks

First act up! he try for the throwing the ... bord knives. we thught he was gun fail n shit but HE WAS GR8. DID U SEE HIM MOVES? everyone was shock! SHOCKED I TELL YOU. even daggies was confused!

Next act up! and i mean UP! yep we made him do a rope. i mean he literly had 2 walkt on a small rope up high in the big tent (my favorite tent is the big tent... that is the circus lmao). Figgins was SUGOI. He did it! he walkt across that rape like it was nothing!

Us a noark cebus are proud and quite happy to announce that we are welcuming CieFINNIAN to the CIRCUS FAMILY!  
With these two new membos, we had to give them special magic fun stage names! I myself decided on sum good ones. Butler will frum now on be known as BLACK and Finbos will be known as... SMILE! ^_^

thats it 4 today ill write agen sum othr time and keep u updatd on whats hapening at NOSHES!

- Jokers

Ps: i overheard some of tlking and i think it was smake or something.. he might make a diary 2! but i shuldnt read it becus it is... presonal... too bad, i wnt to know what that stupid snakes on a plane is think of at times becos he usly just tlk 4 his snakos. Oh no, i hope he ISNT DOIG A DIARY OF HIS SNAKS...


	5. Entry five

JOKER's DIARY ENTRY 5:

* * *

Dear Diary,  
ohayo everypony it is joker here and today is a day for writing i tell u what lol. It is SO excite now that SMILE and BLACK have join us *Jouyous scremeing* u can just tell thei are great guys right? right off the bat you can tell or i can tell... i have a talent for that sort of thing. i hav the talnet for many sort of thing oviousle. IM oN ThE FUCKING NOSH CIRCUS, UGH.

jerker (me) gave the guys a good time tour arund the place becus I THINK they should have to get two know home if they r one of us now, u know? it only makes lots of different senses to me. lol

Smilk told me that his right (thats the OPPOSIDE of left...) eye got real fuk'd up in an accatent and it was so heartbreading, i had to hold onto my man tears... It remind me of the time a long years back when i wes playing pirated with smakeo and we pretented his snake was called jemika and was A BIG GAY KRACKEN, i was wearing an eye patched and using a stik as a sord but cos i cudlnt see good with just OME EYE i triped on a stair stool and flipped in the air with my stick almost killed jemika twice and then a third time it tried to kill jemika. it still tramatized me 2 this day and snalke doesn't talk about it ever again.

i didn't tell smile that thought, but wut i did tell him is that evryone else is a fucking dumbass and they think that they can get into first string. first string at noodahs ark circus is like... u get ur own tent, no help with prep, no worries 4 fighting for a meal cus ur fuking first string bby u know what i mean but giv me a break u all know not eryone can be in first string and only us in first sting hav what it takes liek have u seen evryone else they r shit. except suit but i will tak about that later...

Becus uh... smile and blaek are wiaint for me to give them the rest of the tour to the training grounds and im jus fukcing standing here i paused 2 write about evrything in my diary again. so brb il tell u what hapens later ok stop yelign AT ME

_- Jokier_


	6. Entry six

**JOKER's DIARY ENTRY 6:**

* * *

DEAR DIARY!

the training glounds is ofc where the newcumers can trein to becom gr8 at acting, but i already told u that they r shit...  
i haved to leaved black and smile behind there cus big beastt was caling me and i had to leav for very importnt somethings, so i hoped they did a GOOD treianing while i was gone away! I'm sure daggies and fiends would see 2 that, since they were still at the trained grounds themselfes.

OH THAT REMINDED ME OF SOMETHING... SUIT was at the training grounds too! I am hoping that black was intoduced to him becus there is sumthing about thos 2 that is so great... they both reminds me of two brothrs they are soul mated, man. i rekon they will becum good fiends. they wil have 2 anywey becaus now i alredy anounced the room assignedments 4 the rookies.

Smilk will share tent eight with freckl faec and i have seperated smile and black but i am sure that they can do jus fine. Black X SUIT LOL they will SLEEP WITH EACHOTHER in the same tent while at noashes circus. it will be such fun to watch thes gr8 new frienships grow whil their time here! it best new way to get 2 know every1. that's it for today im gona sleep_ zzZzZzzZZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzz..._

_- Jokier_


End file.
